


Mistletoe kisses

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Mistletoe kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistletoe kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543) by rosewalker22. 



走在拥挤的集市，Merlin仔细的瞧着每一个摆放的摊位。  
他很少有机会做这些，只是那些是……很有圣诞节气氛的东西。  
空气很冷，Merlin呼出的气都变成了白雾。  
广播中放着圣诞歌曲，轻快的曲调让Merlin也不自觉地跟着一起哼哼。  
他走过集市中央巨大的圣诞树，切身的感受到有种气息充斥他的鼻腔——那是圣诞节的味道。  
傻傻的笑容不禁浮上了他的脸颊。

因为——  
要和Arthur一起过圣诞。

本应该这些年的圣诞都是这么度过的。

漫步集市，一个特别的摊位引起了Merlin的注意。  
他在人群中左挤右挤的来到那个摊位前，看着那个吸引他的东西。  
掏出钱包，见自己有足够的钱，Merlin买下了他所要的。  
女摊主会意的看着他，收下钱，替他包好，脸上的笑容堆的满满。

Merlin离开了集市，着实的感到非常开心。

-X-

一如往常，Arthur回到家已经很晚了。  
他脱下冬衣外套挂在衣钩上，用脚跟脱下擦拭得锃亮的鞋子，把公事包放回原处，Arthur穿过客厅来到前室，见

Merlin正蜷在沙发上阅读着什么。  
"抱歉，我回来晚了。"说完，Arthur沉重的叹了口气。  
Arthur知道自己接下来要拥抱一下Merlin，然后就是等着Merlin给他一个彻底的回吻。  
"不是我抱怨，你怎么了？"  
Merlin笑了起来，双手只是环在Arthur的脖子上没别的动静，"不知道，我就是……想这样。"  
怀里的人咧着嘴微笑，那双蓝色的眼睛是那么的明亮。  
Arthur朝着他注视的目光看去，只见灯上悬挂着缀有白色浆果的圣诞树。

"槲寄生……"Arthur微笑地说。

"我还没在任何一棵有槲寄生的树下吻过你呢，"Merlin告诉他，"我今天在集市上找到了它，我想着你可能也

会喜欢。"

Arthur的手臂把怀里的人抱的更紧了一些。

"是的，我喜欢。这当然是我想要的圣诞节传统，我想我们要补做的还有很多。"

"嗯。"

在双方再一次亲吻之前，Merlin肯定的回答了Arthur。

 

（完）


End file.
